Like Scylla and Charybdis
by veiledsilence
Summary: my own personal phanfic.....was told by a friend to post it...
1. Nocturne

Flames danced silently in the fireplace of the De CHagny manor, not even their glow could sear away the tension which lay like a thick blanket over the room.

Raoul looked down upon his bride, his mouth begining to foam. "We should have killed the vile beast, my love...we should have killed him!" He raved and yelled as he paced

across the room. Christine sat rigidly in her chair, an envelope with remnants of red wax lay in her lap. "...but Erik didn't..." she began...but Raoul cut her off quickly. "You

give the beast a name...he is unworthy of such!" the vicomte yelled, slamming his fist on the mantle to emphasize his point. Christine remaineddocile and continued on. 'but

Raoul...he meant no harm...he loved me...he never wanted to hurt either of us...but" Raoul cut her off again "Never meant harm?...Christine...he tried to kill me...He dropped

a chandalier...he killed Piangi and Buquet!...never meant harm? Absurd!" Christine waited a moment and then continued again, hopefully uninterrupted. "He...mereky didn't

know how to show his love...he thought he was protecting me...I admit he did go overboard...but must I remind you...you tried to kill him as well?"

The fire blazed in Raoul's eyes. 'I tried to kill the beast because he tried to slay us...it was for both our sakes!"...a hush fell over the room. Christine smirked softly. "In

other words you tried to kill him for the same reasons he killed." she said proudly, though her voice was still held back. Raoul let out a loud growl "Never classify me alongside

that hideous creature!" he said in a voice that was painfully familiar to both of them. Christine let out a soft giggle and quickly stopped herself. "Who were you calling a beast,

Raoul?" He could hardly hold back a laugh, his face trying to remain as serious as possible. "Christine please...this is a dire matter" He took the letter from her and read it

aloud, spite in his voice. "_My dearest Christine and good vicomte, it has truly been too long...but the memories of a few months ago still lie fresh within my wandering mind. _

_This is just a note, my dears, to tell you that I have returned for what is rightfully mine...Vicomte...have all your post-mortum affairs in orderif you have any intent on stopping _

_me... Good sir...keep your hand at the level of your eyes. And my dearest Christine soon enough we shall be together again...soon enough. Until the my friends...I remain _

_your humble servant, Erik_." Raoul tossed the letter quickly into the fire. The crackling of the ashes sounded familiar "Christine" they called "Christine"

Raoul began to break down, he walked slowly over to his wife's side. "Christine...I love you and I can't allow you to go through this again. I can't let you put up with

this monster again." tears streamed slowly down his face, he fell to his knees and rested his head on her lap. She stroked his hair lightly, "Raoul...I know you think you're

doing what's best for me...so maybe for once i should do what's best for you." she said softly, a slight sigh in her voice. Raoul leapt to his feet with a start. "My love... you

cannot be serious!...Without you I would surely die...I would die!" he fumed. A slight chuckle was heard in the room and the words "as would I" drifted in gently.The pair

dismissed it as a gust of wind and raoul walked to the balcony to close the doors. Two glowing orbs caught his sight, a pair of eyes in the dark. Raoul quickly drew his

revolver and fired at it...a his was heard and the eyes disappeared. He started back to the center of the room, a tremble in his steps.

"Christine," he said anxiety obvious in his now high-toned voice. "It's late...we'll discuss this more in the morning..you go to bed..i'll join you soon my love." She

rose from her chair, a look of confusion on her face. Christine walked to his side, kissed his cheek and left without a word. Raoul waited until he could no longer hear her

foot steps in the distance. "Vile Beast!" he shouted, his right hand resting near his eye. He left the room silently and walked up the staircase.


	2. New home

Erik lay hanging from the balcony and climbed up once he heard the boy had left, the moonlight deflected by his mask. "Yes boy...If you think me a beast you're right to fear

me if you stand betwixt me and my love...though I must say...your aim is getting better."he said as he looked down upon a torn fragment of his cloak. He silently entered the

room where so soon ago...his love had sat...defending him. "So boy, you think destroying my letter will end this all? My affections are not so easily shaken, you shall learn

that soon enough child...soon enough." he said with a soft chuckle. He strode proudly around the study, his cloak trailing behind him. "This is the way I should be allowed to

live vicomte...not you. But.." he paused with another soft chuckle. "but soon enough both home and wife shall be mine for the taking." A sabre lay upon the mantle on a

stand, a small memorial to the comte was engraved in the stand. "How much fun and irony could follow from just this blade...well...I have always been one for drama." Erik

whispered as he raised slowly the sabre and placed it at his side.He quickly took the quill, parchment, and ink from the desk in the corner. "Shame shame...children should

not play with such toys- O.G." he wrote hurriedly on the parchment, he folded it and leaned it against the stand where the sword had rested. Erik then took a seat in the chair

that had been christines and began to write again, a large grin upon his face as he scribbled away. After a few minutes the firelight began to die down, ever so slowly, Erik

turned to the side table only to spot a pipe. "Well well." he said. "If I am to be a nobleman soon enough...I shall have to try to live like one." He snatched the pipe quickly and

rooted around for the tobacco and a match. Quickly he struck the match and drew in deeply on the pipe, allowing smoke rings to puff up slowly as he wrapped up his writing.

He snuffed the pipe and set it down on the table again as he sealed up the envelope. A grin on his lips, he let out a soft chuckle and slunk joyfully from the study and up the

stairs.


	3. Dawn's light

Christine's eyes fluttered open slowly under the sun's assaulting rays. She could feel Raoul's arm around her as it was every morning. Her eyes glanced up to the endtable

alongside the bed. What she percieved stole her breath from her- on the table sat a deep crimson rose tied with black ribbon as well as a plain sealed envelope. "Raoul, Raoul

wake up...wake up"she whispered as she rolled over, her voice stressed and a slightly higher tone in her panic. She began to shake him violently, her eyes darting around the

room. Raoul woke up with a start, "Christine, what is it? what is the problem?" he asked as he waited for his own panic from such an abrubt awakening to settle

down.Christine's voice had now been stolen from her, she pointed at the end table, her eyes wide. Raoul caught sight of what was causing his love so alarm and nearly fell

out of the bed. "Christine, my love, we can't just sit here...let's give the fool the attention he so craves."he said panicked, though trying to remain calm for her sake. She

reached over to the table and retrieved the envelope, within were two letters: one addresed to "Glorious angel" and the other to "wretched boy". Christine passed the one

marked "wretched boy" to Raoul and opened her own and read aloud:

_" My dearest Christine, my love and my muse,_

_How long it has been since last we met face to face...if I can even call it that. I must say my dear...my music has suffered since you left me... but _

_soon...our love will no longer hide in the shadows...you and I shall start a family in this very mansion, my love...together. My dear...you are just as glorious and wonderous _

_as the last time we met..your beauty has nearly brought me tears. We shall meet soon, my love, very soon.- your loving Erik"_

_"_Absurd!" shouted Raoul. "Does he honestly believe he can steal everything from me? My life, my love, my home? I think I have played along with this charade too

long...next time I see him...I shall kill him." He took in a deep gulp and raised his own letter, he opened it and read it aloud:

_"Boy,_

_We shall meet soon enough...i know your trigger finger is twitching...soon, boy...soon. By the way what a magnificent house Vicomte-.how kind of you to _

_welcome me to come and go as i please- and I shall do so...Until we solve this tiny dispute- The 'vile beast' " _

Raoul flung the letter to the floor in rage and noticed something peculiar.. The "beast" appeared to have taken his time and written some sheet music on the back of the

letters. The vicomte snatched christine's from her hands and picked up his own, he took flight down the stairs and returned to the grand piano which sat forsaken and dust-

ridden.. He sat down and set his own letter in front of him. He began to play the music inscribed...shockingly a funeral dirge was the result...Raoul's breath left him for a

moment. He quickly pulled Christine's letter out and played the tune...to his surprise...the haunting echoes of the wedding march bellowed from the piano. Raoul's head

fell somberly into his hands as Christine entered the room.

"Raoul...what troubles you" she asked calmly, unaware of the music on the backside of the letters.

Raoul quickly suffed the letters away and threw on his coat, though still in his pajamas. "Nothing, my dear, nothing...I am going to the stables...I'll be back later" he said

hurriedly, and rushed out the door.


	4. the stables

Raoul stormed into the stable, the morning was still early, the suns rays waxed and waned. He took a few steps forward still fuming from the recent happenings. He took the

letters out and rushed to a large bale of hay in the corner. He lifted it quickly and frantically placed the letters beneath it.

"The creature must be mad if he thinks I am just going to hand all of this over! I SHALL do what I had meant to do before...I WILL kill him!" He ranted loudly as he paced the

stables.Raoul stopped and stood directly below the loft. "If you can hear me, you beast, her and I shall stand triumphantly over your miserable grave. If you wish to get to

her...I bar the way as long as I live!" As soon as the vicomte finished this phrase a creak was heard from the loft and a lasso fell in front of him, dangling slowly side to side.

Raoul gasped loudly and quickly scaled the wooden ladder up the loft, a light cackle filling his ears.

He reached the top quickly and gazed anxiously around. His eyes fell upon a crouched figure in a cloak in the corner. He slowly and quietly walked up to it, the fires

burning wildly in his eyes. He quickly darted his hand out and pulled away the cloak. To his horror, the beast was not there, only a bale of hay sat there..but what was more

shocking to the vicomte is what was sitting regally on top of the bale...a rather large scorpion. Raoul grabbed a pitchfork next to him and quickly destroyed the small

reminder.


	5. Contemplation

Christine sat quietly in the study, staring deeply into the dancing flames before her, memories from the opera populaire invading her tranquility. A half-smirk forced itself upon her lips as she thought of her success and two suitors. The warmth of the fire drifted across the room...it felt familiar...it reminded her of-

There was a knock at the door. Edgar, a tall balding man who served as the Vicomte's butler, walked in slowly. "Madame...I bring a message for you" he said quietly as he approached, an ominous envelope held lightly in his hands. Christine snatched it from him quickly and stared deeply at the red wax which sealed it. "GO! Leave me Edgar...and lock the door behind you!" she shouted in a giddy yet trembling voice.

She laid sideways in her chair and opened the letter quickly.

_"My dearest Christine, my light in this dim world,_

_How much I long to see you during the waking hours again. I shall be returning tonight...meet me in this very room...midnight...lest you wish to break a ghoul's already wounded heart...I love you so Christine...we have much to discuss-_

_your obedient servant- Erik"_

_Christine pressed the letter gently against her bosom and closed her eyes, her bright smile lighting up the room. "Tonight Erik...tonight...just don't hurt him" she whispered softly as she drifted off to sleep._


	6. Face to Face

The twelve bells tolled loudly. Christine in her haste, rose quickly leaving the exhausted Raoul alone in the room. She fastened her nightgown and headed down the stairs. Her guilt surrounded the air...every creak sounded like words such as "whore' "trollop" "jezebel". She entered the study slowly, shutting the door behind her. To her surprise a fire was already lit, it illuminated a ghostly shadow which stood on the balcony. The shadow drifted forwards with as much dignity and grace as a deity. "My love...you have come at last."Erik said softly, his familiar figure revealed by the flame's glow, his pale white mask glistening. He moved over to a chair and gestured to it gently.

Christine approached, enchanted and mesmerized...truly a deja vu. She took a seat silently, her gaze locked on him. "What do you wish of me An-...I mean Erik..." she said somberly, trying to repress her joy at this sight.

He knelt down slowly, his face about a foot from hers, he caressed her chin gently with his hand. "My love...I had to see you before the wedding...or the funeral..." he said softly...his sharp eyes glistening. She trembled a little at his touch."Erik...there shall be no wedding...Raoul and I are married..we are overjoyed...and in...love"she said, breaking her gaze from him.

Erik darted out his hand and slowly lifted her chin so her gaze once again met his. "...'tis no use lying to me mademoiselle...I have heard you bemoaning. 'Oh my poor angel, what have I done to you abandoning you in that cursed dungeon? Poor Erik, I love you...but I love him as well...' I have heard it all my love..every word every sigh...and it has agonized me not to be at your side to comfort you." he growled quietly, a smile still upon his face. " Christine forced all emotion from her gaze. "Erik...there shall be no wedding...I am married." she said gently.

Erik laughed softly and took her hand up gently. he kissed it softly and laid it back down. "Bonne nuit my love...Bonne nuit" he said softly as he darted for the balcony. H paused for a moment and turned around "You shall look magnificent in black milady...then you shall once again don your glorious wedding dress" he said luaghing softly as he leapt from the ledge. She rose slowly and walked to the doors he exited from "Bonne nuit angel..." she whispered under her breath as she locked the doors...

she returned to her seat and let slumber's sweet grasp take hold...


End file.
